1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved mechanical wiper deicer and, more particularly, pertains to Eliminating the build-up of snow and ice on a windshield wiper blade with a mechanical wiper deicer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of windshield wipers is known in the prior art. More specifically, windshield wipers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning a windshield are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of windshield wipers. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,719 to Cowan discloses a vehicle window cleaning device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,563 to Zimmerman et al. discloses non-stick windshield wipers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,323 to Motohashi discloses a snow removal device for vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,183 to Haney, III discloses a windshield wiper blade.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,788 to Ferrarelli discloses an ice shield.
In this respect, the mechanical wiper deicer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of eliminating the build-up of snow and ice on a windshield wiper blade with a mechanical wiper deicer.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved mechanical wiper deicer which can be used for eliminating the build-up of snow and ice on a windshield wiper blade with a mechanical wiper deicer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.